The Quest for the Epic Fire Lily
It al started in the year 1DL when Lolosia was newly created the Creator Spirits Rashitan,Thud and Glakos entered Lolosia.Rashitan visited a large seaside valley filled with beautiful flowers and large plains a smaller valley was inside the large valley Rashitan stayed here and made the place burning with his dragon breath he scorched the land he made the mountains into volcanoes in a large lake there he tried burning it but nothing happened.So Rashitan went to Kanundra where Glakos lived then he visited Thudor where Thud lived.After that Glakos drank the lakes water and made himself an Ice Spear Thudor hit the crater where the lake was before his lightning bolt was so strong the bolt reached Lolosia's Inner Core and magma flowed into the crater Rashitan then using his Dragon Breath he filled the crater with magma then he planted the two fire lilies the two fire lilies grew bigger and then many other fire lilies sprouted and then a giant fire lily came in the middle of the magma pool Rashitan sat there in his spare time he would go and swim from his pool to Lolosia's Core this land he created was named Moltara.1700 years later in the year 1701DL in Valeria Queen Latrasia had a high fever while the child was ready to be born and the cure was a medicine from Nyren a country in Aeros.The Queen summoned two adventurers who were of noble birth Sir Lard and Sir Faris and told them to fetch the medicine.As they were traveling to reach Kanundra to get to Nyren they met Lord Escherion who told them to get the fire lily instead in Moltara they followed his orders.As they reached Kanundra the ships headed for Chilchintu was posponed because there was a war between Chilchintu and Dracodenia they had to go another way so they took the ship headed for Akhbar instead.Once they reached Akhbar they started walking they were ambushed along the way by Kezmotian bandits though they won apparently but one escaped and took their map of Moltara so they soon traveled to Ambozelia they bought a small boat and soon they headed for Ashkarna so they bought supplies for the long trip as they reached Ashkarna they bought supplies and soon they were in Chilchintu already soon they were in Moltara's Coast they headed across the mountains but they ran out of supplies soon they got to the sacred dragon tree they said to the guardians of the tree knowledge is what we seek eat knowledge shall we and wisdom we shall drink the fruit of dragons must we eat the guardians said then pass you shall make your fill and bless those who ate the fruit of dragons for blessed is he then they ate two fruits they soon reached the Terra tunnel as it was called they soon were attacked by guardians of the magma pool with burning hot spear tips that were cooled with thyme a burning hot red liquid they fought until they got two spears when they reached the magma pool they tried taking a lily but it was burning hot he healed it with magic soon afterward they soon were attacked by Rashitan who made a tornado of lava with fire lilies they suspended them in time and they used an anti wilting spell and regeneration spell on it they put it in a magic container afterward they fled Moltara and headed for Valeria when they gave the lily to the queen she was fully healed and gave birth the child had the powers of Rashitan as well as the queen soon the queen told them that as a reward both of them may eat the flower the flower regenerated after and they put the flower in a room.The two heroes were also immortalized in the sky as constellations. Category:Legends Category:Politics